The One That Got Away
by Uchiha Sacchan
Summary: (Sakura's POV) Kubiarkan kakiku melangkah sampai aku melewati Taman Publik yang memang menjadi ruteku setiap pagi menuju Stasiun. Di ujung mataku, ku melihatnya. 'Hah, lelaki tua itu disana lagi.' Pikirku. Sejak aku tinggal di daerah ini, aku selalu melihatnya di taman itu, tak peduli seperti apapun cuacanya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. SasuNaru. Chara Death. Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair/Rate : SasuNaru / T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Enjoy.

* * *

 **\- THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY –**

 **{Sakura's POV}**

Pagi ini cukup dingin, cukup dingin untuk membuatku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku Jaket favoritku yang kukenakan.

Jujur saja, apabila aku tidak diwajibkan pergi kerja, aku tidak akan susah-susah berjalan menerjang udara dingin ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, uangku tak cukup banyak untuk hidup bermalas-malasan seperti Konglomerat di Sinetron.

Kubiarkan kakiku melangkah sampai aku melewati Taman Publik yang memang menjadi ruteku setiap pagi menuju Stasiun. Di ujung mataku, ku melihatnya.

'Hah, lelaki tua itu disana lagi.' Pikirku.

Sejak aku tinggal di daerah ini, aku selalu melihatnya di taman itu, tak peduli seperti apapun cuacanya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Kuperhatikan rupanya. Lelaki yang menurutku berusia kisaran 70-an, berambut dan bermata hitam dengan kulit putih pucat. Aku bisa menebak ia sangat tampan di masa mudanya. Tetapi, matanya memancarkan kerinduan dan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Suatu ketika Bibi yang tinggal di sebelah apartmentku berkata, dahulu dia mempunyai seorang kekasih. Tapi entahlah, aku tak begitu tau.

.

.

Sekilas ku bertemu pandang dengan mata dinginnya. Ku tersenyum sekilas, tapi dia sama sekali tidak membalas senyumku.

'Huh, kenapa Kakek ini sombong sekali?' pikirku kesal.

'Ah, yasudahlah.'

Kulihat jam ditanganku yang sudah menunjukkan jam 07.15 AM.

Mataku terbelalak.

'Sial! Aku terlambat!'

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju Stasiun dengan berlari.

'Semoga saja penyihir tua itu tidak memarahiku nanti' doaku dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita berambut pink itu berlalu pergi, seiring dengan tatapan lelaki tua itu yang mengikuti gerakannya.

'Mengapa dia memandangku begitu lama?'

.

.

.

 _\- to be continued –_

* * *

A/N:

Halo semuanya~ I'm back setelah sekian lama menghilang *nyengir* #plak

Ini fanfic ketiga, dan fanfic bersambung pertama saya! *throws confetti*(?)

Oh Iya, bagi yang sudah baca fanfic saya sebelumnya "So Far Away" dan "Finally", fanfic ini merupakan kejadian yang dialami si "Lelaki Tua" sebelum dia "kembali" ke dekapan kekasih sejatinya #eaaaa :') #plak

Tentu saja sebagai newbie, fanfic yang saya buat ini pasti masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon bimbingan, kritik dan sarannya ya :3

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi review^^

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

 **Chapter 2: Busted**

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair/Rate : SasuNaru / T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Enjoy.

* * *

 **\- THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY –**

 **{Sakura's POV} –Malam Harinya-**

'Sial sekali aku hari ini.'

Ku berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku karena kesal.

Aku dimarahi oleh penyihir tua itu, terpeleset karena berlarian, dan kehilangan sebelah anting favoritku karena berlarian mengejar waktu kereta datang. Sial sekali memang.

'Ini semua gara-gara Kakek Sombong itu' ujarku gemas.

.

.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah tiba di depan rumah yang bisa kukatakan cukup besar.

Pandanganku menangkapnya, "Kakek Tampan" itu. Dia sedang memberi makan Kucing Liar berwarna Kuning di sebuah halaman rumah yang kusimpulkan adalah rumahnya.

'Ini rumahnya? Besarnya.'

Sekilas kulihat senyumnya.

Ku mengernyit 'Kucing disenyumin, kenapa senyumku tak dibalas?' gumamku heran.

'Dasar kakek aneh.' Ku pun mengalihkan pandanganku lagi sebelum aku kepergok lagi memandanginya.

'Saatnya pulang. Sebelum tidur aku ngemil dulu ah. Hehehehe' ujarku dalam hati, mengingkari janjiku dengan diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan diet.

.

.

Dan tanpa disadari gadis pink itu lagi, Lelaki Tua itu menyadari lagi bahwa dia sudah dipandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama olehnya.

.

.

.

 _\- to be continued –_

* * *

A/N:

Pendek banget yaaa? HUHUHU T^T

Namanya juga newbie, idenya agak ngadat dikit. Masih kesumbat(?)

Jadi, semoga Readers semuanya suka yaaa. Ditunggu Kritik dan Sarannya^^

Juga jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi review^^

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3: The Lonely Wolf

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

 **Chapter 3: The Lonely Wolf**

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair/Rate : SasuNaru / T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Enjoy.

 **\- THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY –**

 **{Sakura's POV}**

 _Sebulan kemudian…._

Hari berganti hari seiring cuaca yang mulai menghangat.

Semburat matahari pagi hari Minggu menyapa wajahku dengan ramah, membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Seakan mengatakan, "Hey, kapan terakhir kali kita berjumpa? Seringkali aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu yang tertutupi gorden tebal".

Ku tersenyum terkulum karena benar-

Aku seringkali terkurung di kantor.

And **It's Sucks.**

 **It's not like I'm an Ungrateful person, but you know, sometime- you just need some rest.**

Sepertinya aku harus mengambi cuti.

.

.

' **GRUUUUUK'**

Ooops, lihat siapa yang berbunyi. Yap, perutku.

Sepertinya dia tak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sangatlah melar. Tapi apa boleh buat, nafsuku terlalu besar. Aku memang lemah dengan nafsu. Hehe.

.

.

Kubuka kulkas-tempat pengaduan nafsuku selama ini- untuk menerima kekecewaan bahwa ia hanya berstatus sebagai kotak berpendingin kosong sekarang.

Setelah kuingat kapan terakhir kali aku _me-restock_ nya, aku pun berpikir 'Ya, pantas saja.'

Sebulan 2 hari yang lalu.

.

.

Dengan penampilan seadanya, ku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Supermarket yang kira-kira berjarak 2 km dari Apartmentku. Yah, lumayan lah jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi tak apalah, sekali-sekali Olahraga.

.

.

Sesampainya di Supermarket, aku pun mengambil kebutuhan hidupku secukupnya, karena persediaan "penghuni" dompetku jugalah "secukupnya".

Setelah kurasa cukup, ku membayar semuanya ke kasir dan keluar sesudahnya.

Sembari menenteng belanjaanku, ku "meresapi" kota kelahiran sekaligus tempat tinggalku, Kota Konoha….

Kota yang memiliki "Peace Vibe" yang sangat kental terasa.

Seringkali ku bertemu pandang dengan penduduk lainnya –dan saling berbalas senyum- serta berbasa-basi dengan kata "Have a Nice Day" yang sekarang **HAMPIR** tidak dianggap sebagai doa hari yang baik lagi- tetapi hanyalah sebagai kata basa-basi.

.

.

Aaaaand…. Here I Am again. Taman rute perjalananku setiap pagi menuju Kantor, karena lewat sini adalah jalan tercepat menuju Apartmentku.

Ugh, aku jadi teringat kembali kejadian sial itu.

"Padahal itu anting favoritku" gumamku sembari menerawang memandangi langit pagi yang bagaikan candu itu.

"Yang kau maksud anting ini?" Tiba-tiba suara bariton menginterupsi renunganku.

Aku pun langsung menoleh, dan kusadari bahwa yang berkata tadi adalah Si "Kakek Sombong" yang kuanggap sebagai dalang penyebab kesialanku pada saat itu. Spontan ku melihat ke tangannya yang menggenggam anting _clip_ berwarna hitam yang telah hilang dariku selama sebulan ini.

"Ah iya… Terima kasih banyak.." Aku pun mengambilnya dari tangannya yang sangat pucat.

" Maaf, tapi di mana anda menemukannya?"

"…." Si "Kakek Sombong" tak menjawab. Tetapi matanya seakan menjawab. "Aku tak tertarik dengan percakapan", dan beranjak pergi setelahnya.

.

.

Dingin… Iya, dingin.

Entah kenapa aku membayangkannya sebagai Serigala Kesepian.

Dingin menyayat menyedihkan.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa aku punya tanggung jawab terhadapnya.

.

.

.

 _\- to be continued –_

A/N:

kucek mata* *lihat jam* OMG 12.17 AM xD

I know, if my Emak tau kalau saya belum tidur juga, pasti dia akan marah... Karena besok saya sekolah.

Maafkeun aku Mak, tetapi keinginanku untuk menulis terlalu besar #sungkem #apasihgaje #plak

Daaaaaann... Semoga readers semuanya suka yaaa. Saya sebagai newbie disini tentunya masih memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Ditunggu Kritik dan Sarannya :3

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi review Bye~


End file.
